


Io Saturnalia!

by gardnerhill



Series: Cats and Dogs Living Together [14]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Christmas, Crack, Gen, Watson's Woes WAdvent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 23:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17089823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/pseuds/gardnerhill
Summary: The world is upside-down.





	Io Saturnalia!

There were the two Staffordshires, broad-shouldered and grim, that needed to be brought in to the shelter. How many cats and smaller dogs had they savaged to death on these streets?

"Hey!" I barked. "Hey! Hey!"

They turned, instantly sizing up my three-legged state and clearly thinking of tearing me apart for fun.

I put on my submissive 'friendly' face. "There's a cat in that alley up here. Little black blotch, like a rat. Let's get him."

Both grinned. They liked anyone who gave them something else to attack, a form of tribute. The bullies liked small prey, the smaller the better.

I turned and loped away, exaggerating my hobble as much as possible. I heard them follow me. I was afraid, the good kind of afraid that keeps you alert and smart.

"Got you, you stupid little kitty!" I barked and dashed into the alley.

Shock was waiting. He opened his mouth and yowled at the top of his courting-tomcat lungs.

I emitted a piercing yelp of pain and backed away.

Shock hopped down from his crate, and I turned tail and _ran_ as if I had six legs instead of three, yelping in agony all the while.

We whipped past the two brutes, who froze at seeing a small hissing black cat chasing a terrified large dog.

I barked. "Help!" was my high-pitched yelp. "Stop him! He's a killer!"

They hesitated. Then they ran after Shock, baying.

Both of us were faster than the two lumbering creatures and we had a good head start. I raced, practically to the door of the shelter before dashing away to one side. Shock stopped for a split-second that encouraged the bullies to barrel up to him, maddened with single-minded intent – and then he dashed to one side.

Both fighting dogs ran straight in through the doors of the shelter, to the cries of the humans inside. "A cat chasing a dog! Where is he! Where!" they barked in rage at the uncomprehending humans around them. "Yeah, and I'm Her Majesty's Corgi!" a scruffy street-terrier yelped back from one cage, and then the doors closed. All we heard after that was their baying and the human voices. And then the clangs of two cages.

"They won't be worrying anyone any more." Shock dragged his tongue along his foreleg.

"Your idea worked!"

Shock turned and looked at me, clearly pitying his dim-witted canine partner. "Of course it worked, army dog. They were so caught up in the strangeness of the wrong way of things, that they completely forgot to watch exactly where they were chasing that anomaly." He purred as I groomed his scarred back.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the December 20, 2018 WAdvent Calendar open prompt, "Silliness."
> 
> This story is a double 221b.


End file.
